


Actions Speak Louder

by kimoi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 2Spooky, Homestuck Kink Meme, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Red Romance, hornplay, kurtuna - Freeform, mitloz, redrom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:39:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimoi/pseuds/kimoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mituna's having a bad day. His moirail knows just how to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actions Speak Louder

**Author's Note:**

> i write mini-fics in exchange for fanart and this is one of those fics! enjoy!

It was with an angry, hurt huff that Mituna left the conversation he was having with Kankri, eyes brimming with frustrated tears as he head off to find his moirail. 'N9, Mituna, I will n9t pretend f9r a minute that y9r are actually capa6le 9f a n9rmal c9nversati9n 6ecause y9u clearly are n9t. 6y asking me to d9 this, y9u are putting a hundred - n9, p9ssi6ly a th9usand pe9ple in a p9siti9n that they cann9t help. That's incredi6ly selfish 9f y9u, n9t t9 menti9n -' He didn't even remember most of it. All he wanted to do was have a fucking conversation with someone and it blew up in his face. Typical.

His moirail wouldn't judge him, though. Kurloz actually understood him, pitied him. Could calm him down and help him and make everything better. Already forgetting what Kankri had said he smiled toothily to himself, trying to think of where Kurloz would be. A little bit of poking around led him to check under one of the bridges between the dreambubbles, and sure enough - there he was, sitting in the grass, absorbing the rays of a sun long forgotten. He waved excitedly and ran over, nearly tripping in his haste.

"Kurloth!!!" The Gemini bounded up to him happily, crashing onto his knees in a way that hurt but he was way too excited to see his moirail to even feel the pain. He bounced where he knelt, his mood suddenly flipped entirely by his moirail's mere presence. Kurloz signed a hello to him, to which Mituna responded with an excited wave. 

_'And what brings you here, you delightful motherfucker?'_ Kurloz signed with a smile. It made Mituna rub his hands in jerky circles on his chest and stomach, signing 'happy' while he responded.  
"Kankri wath... y-yellin' at me b-bout - ffffuck!" He twitched suddenly, a spasm cutting his 'happy' short and making him grab the sides of his helmet. "Ah, f-fuck..." He took a deep breath to sort his thoughts. Kurloz touched his face and it calmed the boy down. "Bout my..." Suddenly, it was embarrassing talking about it. He felt his cheeks flush a dark yellow and he glanced away. "H-head, I gueth." Kurloz frowned.  
 _'Your busted 'pan, right?'_ The signing was sympathetic with a sad look to match. Mituna nodded.  
"He th-thaid it'th bad of me to... he thaid I thould... That I c-can't..." He let out a frustrated sound, clutching his helmet again and swearing under his breath. "Th-thit, thaid I didn't h-have real problemth and I wath m-making otherth f-feel bad... Th-thomething..." Thinking about it made his head hurt, and he was feeling bad for what Kankri had said to him. Guilty. Every time he talked to that stupid troll he felt like less of one, and usually left the conversations in a fit of tears or rage. Mostly both. He was getting upset and evidently Kurloz noticed this, because he was pulling Mituna's helmet off to gently pet down his hair and open his arms in an inviting gesture.

 _'Have a sit-down with me, brother.'_ Graciously accepting, Mituna crawled over his moirail's legs to sit leaning against him, watching the sky with dead eyes. This already calmed him considerably, and he sighed with a grumble. Stupid Kankri. It didn't help that Mituna, for whatever reason, actually considered him a _friend_ , so he had a hard time telling him off. Even without his defect getting in the way. Even in Kurloz's arms he was getting upset again, and he squirmed around a bit in a sudden fit of anxiety and anger. His moirail's arms came around him slowly, and he felt a cheek rest on the back of his head. After a moment, the skeleton-gloved hands came into view.

 _'Calm down, my friend. It's okay. Don't be letting Kankri get all under your skin like that.'_ Mituna grabbed the hands and held onto them tightly, shaking them.  
"But he m-maketh it th-tho hard!" He whined, and let go of the hands, covering his face with his own. Fingertips pressed into his eyelids and he grumbled again, the sound growing in volume until it was a furious cry. He felt hands rubbing up and down his back, and as much as he wanted to stop he couldn't. It didn't make sense to him how much he could absolutely hate someone but still consider them a friend, and vice versa. Kankri oftentimes called Mituna his 'friend', and then continued to deride him for things he had no control over. It drove him to tears. Much like now.

The Gemini cried helplessly, blind to his moirail's attempts to shoosh or pap him. He was unshooshable, mired deeply in his own self-loathing and anger. He bit the tips of his gloves and shook his head like a woofbeast, stomping a foot angrily. "Fthuck," he whined around the glove, accidentally pulling it off and chewing on it more. He heard Kurloz tut and pull it away from him, and then wiped the drool it had left on his chin.

 _'It's okay, palemate. Please don't get so worked up.'_  
"F-fuck thit..." He grabbed his head again. "Thiiiiiiiit." Mituna was wearing himself out, and it was with quiet whimpers that he leaned back again finally, sniffling and trying to shut Kankri out of his head. His still-gloved hand found one belonging to Kurloz and he laced his twitching fingers with his moirail's, squeezing it infrequently with the passing spasms. They died after a few minutes, and the Gemini let out a long, exhausted sigh. Kurloz's other hand was in his hair, stroking it gently. He'd taken off his gloves, too, and Mituna felt his nails scraping gently against his scalp with every pet. It was... really nice. Closing his eyes he breathed evenly through his slightly open mouth, muttering to himself about Kankri; the sentiments littered with obscenities and the occasional giggle at saying a certain bad word. 

This was slowly becoming wonderful, and Mituna felt himself even drifting off into a peaceful doze -  
"Fffffuck!" He twitched out of his snooze when one of Kurloz's fingers brushed against the side of one of his horns. It sent an alarming chill through him, but it was not an entirely unpleasant feeling. He opened his eyes to look... up at the Capricorn. Oh. Evidently in his dozing he'd slid down his chest, and now his head was in his lap. He smiled weakly up at the mime-makeup'd figure above him, reaching up to touch his cheek. "You're r-really nithe to me," he murmured in a content tone, letting his hand fall to his chest. Kurloz cupped his cheek for a moment, and Mituna nuzzled into it with a happy sound. Complete with the half-sign for 'happy', as he was still gripping Kurloz's hand after the troll had given it back. To the mention of happiness Kurloz signed 'me too', kissing his fingertips and pressing them to the shorter troll's forehead.

Mituna closed his eyes again and sighed softly, and Kurloz resumed the gentle grooming of his moirail. Once again, fingers came in contact with a horn, and it made Mituna squirm.

"Aah... thit..." He blushed, and his toes curled a little in his boots. He didn't ever remember his horns being sensitive.... like _that_ , but he also didn't recall Latula ever really exploiting anything like that. All in all their love life was a little disappointing, but it was by no fault of his matesprit's - he knew that she was careful because she didn't want to hurt him. That fact aside, he was a big boy and could handle himself. And she tended to not really do anything too... well, nothing that wasn't straight-up pailing. Which was okay. But this...! "F-fuck." His face was hot, and he pulled the hand he held to press against his cheek as he bit his bottom lip. He didn't want... Kurloz to see him enjoying this so much. It seemed bad to him. Bad to express a feeling like this to his moirail. At the same time though, he kept doing it to him.

Very true, Kurloz's horn-touchings kept getting more and more deliberate, and on the short side of a minute he was straight up rubbing one of his bigger horns between what Mituna guessed was his thumb and index finger. 

"Nnn-" His bare fingers were curling against his mouth, tongue sliding between slightly parted lips and past pointed teeth to wet his knuckles, that he resorted to biting in order to try and keep himself under control. It was a desperate effort, and also a failing one. A leg had bent at the knee and he was digging his heel into the ground, thighs pressing together as wave after tiny wave of that _feeling_ chased down his spine. He breathed hotly over his wet knuckles, squeezing Kurloz's captive hand tightly. This was... problematic. Partly because he still felt remarkably self-conscious around his moirail like this, and partly because he was in a fucking one-piece bodysuit. A conflicted whimper snuck past his closed fist. Should he beg Kurloz to stop so he could (try to) take his clothes off? His embarrassment, for now, kept him quiet.

Kurloz _just kept going._ Fingers kept a firm grip, tracing around the base of the horn before sliding up to the tip, then back down again. When he decided to pay special attention to the bend - right where the horn met his scalp - it made the Gemini give a little cry. Hand covered his mouth, eyes opening to look up at Kurloz helplessly. He was flushed, his breathing was difficult behind his fingers. And he was hopelessly... well, really fucking turned on. Kurloz wasn't watching him, instead staring off at something Mituna really didn't care to look for. He bit his tongue and closed his eyes again, another soft sound leaving him. He was in his own little world with his eyes closed, colours and shapes dancing behind his eyelids. Like this, he was invincible. Invisible. The more Kurloz kept at it, the more okay be became with it, and soon enough each of his little breaths were punctuated with a quiet curse or little whine. Predictably, his free hand dropped past his midsection, fingers relentlessly pulling at the fabric of his bodysuit until he resigned himself to rubbing himself through the obstruction.

"Ah.. Th-thit, I-" He pulled Kurloz's hand to his mouth, sinking his teeth into it (the glove, mostly) to try and quiet himself. "F-fuck," he breathed into the moist fabric. "F-f-fffffuckthitgoddamn I - nnnnhhhh...." Both knees were lifted now, the Gemini unabashedly palming himself. Tiny tears of frustration peeked from the corners of his shut eyelids, whimpers breathy and jagged. He gripped his moirail's hand so tight his fingers were sore, and one by one he felt the knuckles crack. 

There was a tension building in his gut, and he felt himself writhe where he lay. Beads of sweat started to prickle on his forehead, making his bangs stick to his forehead and the inside of his suit feel like it was suffocating him. The grip he had on himself through the material got more and more desperate, and every second that passed made him wish he could just strip down and finish himself off. Or... maybe... have Kurloz help. It certainly wasn't the first time he'd ever thought about his moirail helping him with... things like this. Hell, some of the times he got himself started thinking of the big dumb stitched-mouth face. It was this, in addition to the fact that Kurloz had let his hand go to use _both_ of them now, that made his cheeks heat up impossibly, and his little ragged cries get louder. There... there was no way Kurloz couldn't hear him. He opened his eyes just a crack (which is really all he could like this) and looked up at him. The Capricorn was still gazing off wistfully as if he had no fucking idea -

"Ffffuck, nngh, thit I-" Both hands free now, he chewed on the tips of his (now sore) hand, and clawed helplessly at his bodysuit. Could he squirm out of it like this? Or - or maybe.... Teeth dug into the edge of the bodysuit's sleeve, and with a mighty force and a little grunt he managed to pull his arm inside his suit. A happy noise left him that tapered into a little moan, his fingers curling against his chest before he was even able to make it down to his bulge. Mituna took the entirety of his knuckle into his mouth, whimpering and nursing it like a baby earth mammal garnering nutrients from its lusus. "Ftttthththfuckfuckthitfuck-" His glove was soaked with his own drool, teeth grinding into the material mercilessly. Other hand was wrapped around his bulge but the fabric was too constricting - he had to stroke himself tight against his stomach, and every motion made him shudder. 

The end was near. He could feel it. He imagined Kurloz could too, since the taller troll was focusing a lot of energy into rubbing his thumbs against the base of his horns on the backs of them, right where Mituna happened to be the most sensitive. He whimpered helplessly, hand moving faster and faster along his bulge. Fingers slid from his mouth to his hair, knotting in the slick black locks and pulling, trying to ground himself back in reality long enough to figure out where the fuck he was. He was going too fast. His heart was beating too rapidly, his breaths were too short, and the colours were too vivid behind his eyelids. The Gemini couldn't control his mounting cries or his increasing spasms, and when he finally crossed the edge and fell victim to his orgasm he felt his warm genetic fluid spill into his suit as he sputtered a string of curse words he'd _love_ to hear Kankri bitch about. 

Pitiful whimpers followed as he rode it out, breathing eventually calming and his awkward fidgeting coming to a stop as he recouperated. He opened his eyes again to stare up at his moirail, a blissful, toothy smile on his face.

 _'Feel better, motherfucker?'_ Mituna nodded slowly, closing his eyes again. He didn't even care how much of a mess he was. He'd clean up later. A lazy, clumsily-signed thank-you followed, and he took Kurloz's hand again to nuzzle the fingers.

"Thankth, betht f-friend."


End file.
